Gelu
Gelu was at one point the Second Glatorian for the Ice Tribe. However, he later quit the job as a Glatorian and instead worked as escort for convoys. History Early Life Like all other Glatorian, Gelu came into being on Spherus Magna. Gelu fought under the Element Lord of Ice because of him being in the Ice Tribe upon them finding the Energized Protodermis Source. As this liquid seeped to the surface unnaturally, an event occurred in which the planet split into three parts, making Energized Protodermis leak from the Core. This event was later nicknamed the "Core War" by the survivors. As Aqua Magna and Bota Magna rocketed into orbit, the remaining planetary body became Bara Magna. Gelu was trapped on Bara Magna as a result of The Shattering. Glatorian Following the Glatorian and Agori being stranded alone on Bara Magna, the two species developed a social system in which different tribes were devised. Gelu resided in Iconox along with the rest of the Ice Tribe. Gelu was later trained by Certavus. Once he died, Strakk had taken over as the prime Glatorian and Gelu as the second. Gelu, at one point, also fought Ackar and lost. Gelu went to Arena Magna in Atero to fight in the Grand Tournament. But the first battle was stopped by the invading Skrall. Gelu retreated to Iconox with some other Agori. Gelu realized the danger of being a Glatorian and retired not out of old age but for his own protection. Caravan Guard At one point a Bone Hunter named Fero atempted to loot the Caravan that Gelu was protecting. He had fought Gelu before. Gelu and the Caravan passed remnants of a battle. There were some needed items for Tajun in there. Gelu then realized that Fero was following them. He told the Agori to take the Caravan to Tajun and he would hold off Fero. He and Fero had a small fight, but Gelu managed to knock him off Skirmix. Fero grabbed his Thornax, aimed it at Gelu, and told him to throw his Thornax Launcher away. Gelu did as commanded, and Fero did the same. They then engaged in a sword fight in which Gelu won. Afterward, he found a scroll with every detail of Vulcanus. He then rode off on his Sand Stalker back to the Caravan. When Gelu caught up with the Caravan, it had been attacked by a small group of Zesk and they made off with half of the contents. He was wondering how the Bone Hunters got the scroll. It was in the native Agori Language, not the Bone Hunter or even Skrall Language. When Gelu got to Tajun he walked the streets and was then intercepted by Metus. Metus tried to get Gelu to go in the Arena but the Glatorian said he was retired. Metus said that he had managed to recruit a kid named Gresh, and said he was traveling to Vulcanus. He asked if Gelu would come along, and then agreed, due to the conditions of finding the map. Gelu later met Gresh and then the three thus set out. Later they spotted a group of Agori who had broken their wheel on a cavaran. One of them said that another Glatorian who was from the Ice tribe came by and would not help. Gelu thus helped to fix the transport and also persuaded Metus to help as well. Gresh and Gelu made sure they were ready for an ambush. Vorox began to attack the Cavaran. Gelu noticed two new pieces of armor and threw them at the Vorox. They grabbed them and then the Vorox started to fight for the treasure allowing the group to escape. The Two Glatorian and three Agori made it to Vulcanus. The five eventually came into an inn to rest. Gelu later said he needed to talk to an Agori about the Map he found when fighting Fero. Gelu then told Raanu about the Map, and pointed out that the walls on the map were new and hadn't been there two weeks ago. Raanu kept raving on about what they would do to Vulcanus. Raanu decided they had to flee. Raanu asked if Gelu would lead the Glatorian into battle. Gelu said he was out of the business but Ackar said it was his job. He said he didn't want to flee but did not like the idea of fighting. Gresh and Gelu said they would help. Raanu said he would send two Glatorian trainees to Tajun to get Tarix and Kiina. He told Gresh to go to Tesara and get Vastus. Gelu and Ackar left to try to convince the Bone Hunters to not attack the village by attacking a Bone Hunter camp. Gelu didn't know at the time, but Ackar had managed to convince Gelu to fight off the Hunters, a plan which succeeded. Later, while escorting a caravan across the desert, he was ambushed by the Skrall. Fortunately, the appearance of the Mask of Life in the sky distracted the Skrall, allowing him to escape and warn the caravan. He later fought against the Skrall in Roxtus. Teridax's Arrival When Teridax arrived, he fought with the other Glatorian with Mata Nui against the Skakdi and Rahkshi and later Skrall. Later, when Teridax was killed, he witnessed Mata Nui deactivate himself and restore Spherus Magna to it's former glory. Afterwards he was assigned by Onua to guide Orde, Chiara, and Zaria on a quest to find the Great Beings. They later traveled to Bota Magna and were captured by intelligent Vorox. They were then taken into the forest, where they were released at a certain point, but only to be hunted. The team made it to a point where they could plan an ambush. Orde and Gelu were bait, while Chiara and Zaria would attack the Vorox from a strategic point with their elemental powers. However, when the Vorox arrived, Gelu and Orde ran, waiting for the attack from the others, though it didn't happen. They then learned that the Vorox alpha male, Kabrua, had a device that could negate elemental powers. Gelu and Orde continued running until eventually finding a river. They climbed into a tree, and when the Vorox came by, Orde probed Kabrua's mind. He was forced to leave his mind on the risk of discovery, but he learned and relayed to Gelu that a Great Being had been living in the Matoran Universe for the past 100,000 years, and he had planned something for Spherus Magna. Personality Gelu was a loner, and usually fought only when he needed to, not out of cowardice, but an instinct to keep a cool head. He was respectful of other Glatorian, even friendly, but did not share their devotion to their villages. He was also known to try to get a profit out of every opportunity, but it was restrained by his honor. Gelu was known to size up an opponent by their power and mind. His one passion was traveling and discovering new lands. Tools and Weapons Gelu carried an Ice Slicer and a Thornax Launcher. However, these were later taken from him by Kabrua. Set Information *Gelu was released in the summer of 2009 as one of the Glatorian legends, his set number was 8988, and it contained 52 pieces. *Gelu's set included one Life Counter. Trivia *Gelu was the only Glatorian Legends set that did not appear in BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn. *"Gelu" is a Latin term translating to "ice" or "cold." Appearances *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn'' *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' *''Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' *''Journey's End'' *''The Yesterday Quest'' *''Glatorian Arena 2'' *''Glatorian Arena 3''